Mudbloods Parts 1, 2, &3
by JoeyChick
Summary: Just to let you know...all other copies have been deleted. Listen, I've been writing Part 4 and I realized, "Wow, this things going to be loooong." And then I thought, "Does anyone READ my depressing little series?" So if I don't get 15 or more reviews, I


****

Mudbloods

Dead. Hermione your parents are dead. Dead, dead, dead. Your parents are dead. 

Even though Hermione was told this, she didn't believe it. No way, no how. Her parents weren't dead. They were at the estate, getting ready for another god-awful dinner party. Not dead. Voldemort wouldn't have killed them, he didn't need to. But that was what Professor Dumbledore had said. They were dead. Oh god. 

Without Hermione noticing, Dumbledore had whispered something and pointed his wand at Hermione. She soon slipped into a dreamless sleep, oblivious to the chaos around her.

********

All the Professors of Hogwarts had gathered and were discussing the most recent events. When the Grangers had been found dead in their home, the police had immediately taken their bodies to be examined. The report was puzzling, almost identical to one that had been taken years and years ago, the Riddles was the family. They too had been found in perfect health, and the only clue to how they died was the terrified look on their faces.

The staff of the Granger's estate had only one piece of information about the murderer, a man who called himself Voldemont. As soon as the ministry had heard this they had sprung into action, confirming that Voldemont had indeed been the killer. Professor Dumbledore was contacted and instructed to explain the situation to the Granger's only child Hermione. He had, and she went into shock. Quite understandable given the circumstances. 

The Professors were now throwing ideas around. Snape was obsessed with the idea of throwing Hermione out. Professor McGonagall laughed at the suggestion saying, "Just because the girl is better than you at potions gives you no reason to want to kick her out Snape."

"She's a danger to the school" He snapped back.

"So is Harry Potter, and you don't want to throw him out do you?"

"Welll…." Snape began

"Don't answer that" Professor McGonagall said rolling her eyes. 

Just as Snape was about to say something else, Dumbledore stood up. "I already have my orders from the ministry of Magic. Clearing his throat, he read from the elaborate piece of paper from the ministry.

__

Dear Professor A. Dumbledore,

I trust you are aware of the circumstances involving one of your students, Hermione Granger. We, the ministry have been debating the best course of action for both the girl and your school. We have come to a solution the we hope you can accept and follow without objection.

As you know, many wizards still feel much prejudice towards anyone that has muggle blood in them, or were born into muggle families. News had gotten out about the attack of course, and people are starting to become hostile to witches and wizards that have muggle blood in them, or were born into muggle families. You may remember the same thing happening when Voldemort first came into power and started killing muggles. So we have devised this plan in a way that we hope will keep peace at our school. 

Pure wizards (Group A) are to be separated from all Muggle-born and half muggle wizards (Group B). Meals should been eaten with Group A on one side of the hall, and with Group B on the other side. The same should be done with classes. Recreational activities and "common rooms" will be split up into cycles, without the two groups meeting. Your dorm rooms are to be separated as well. Although a little uncomfortable at first, all of Group A will stay in the Boys dorm and all of Group B will stay in the Girls. A teacher will be present at all times in both dorms. You can understand how this will cut down on prejudice acts. 

Both groups should also have an extra class on what to do when the Dark Forces attack (in addition to the normal "Defense against the Dark Arts" class). Also, teachers are given our full permission to assign any extra work to a student that he or she thinks needs it. ALL QUIDDITCH GAMES/MEETINGS/PRACTICES ARE CANCLED.

Both Harry Potter and Hermione Granger are to be protected at all times by bodyguards which we will provide. Hermione Granger is under our care for the time being. She does not have any other family left so she has no one to go to at this time, but her parents' "bank account" and estate will cover all costs necessary. You may inform your students of the circumstances immediately.

Any infractions will not be tolerated. Any member of your staff, and yourself will have their wands broken and be dismissed if they do not follow these conditions.

Happy Holidays,

The Ministry of Magic

Everyone looked at Dumbledore in shock for a few moments. Except for Snape, he looked as if he had been told Christmas was going to be early this year. Dumbledore, looking as furious as he had ever looked spoke again "I understand that these rules may seem strict." Professor McGonagall snorted, "But they must be followed, even if I don't even believe in them. Understood?"

Looking slightly numb, all present nodded and stood up. 

****

Mudbloods-II

"This is just sick! Segregation?!?" Ron bellowed, "Muggles and Pure-Bloods! Sick sick sick sick SICK!!! And poor Hermione, I…I mean we can't even help her deal with her parents death, she must be going through hell. I didn't see her on the _other _side of the Great Hall at dinner, did you? I hope she's ok. Come on Harry, lets find her."

Harry glanced over at Ron and was shocked at what he saw. Everyone (minus the Slytherins) were angry, but they were too scared because of Voldemort to get too upset by it. The whole school was walking around in shock. But not Ron, no…Ron was beginning to look like a red pepper, with his face starting to match his hair. Harry had NEVER seen him like this. Not even close. But, somehow, he couldn't seem to get up enough emotion to feel…anything except hate. A deep hate, one like he felt after Cedric's death. Voldemort had killed another family. He had possibly destroyed one of his best friends lives. _Voldemort would pay_, Harry told himself. _Just give it time_.

Harry realized where Ron was heading. "Hey! Why are we going to the hospital wing?" He called after Ron, who was practically running now. 

"Because Hermione's there." Ron replied, quickening his pace even more. 

"How do you know?" Harry said, grabbing Ron's arm and finally stopping him

"I just have a feeling alright?!" Ron turned towards the hospital wing and started but quickly stopped, causing Harry to crash into him. "Listen, why don't you go back to the common room alright? Us _pure-bloods" _He sneered, "Have it until 10. Go and rest."

"No way, your right, Hermione needs us-"

Ron cut him off, "Harry you should see your face, you won't comfort her, you look like your about to either pass out or blow up the school." Ron paused, taking deep breaths trying to calm himself down, "Plus, it'll be easier to visit her with one person."

Harry was about to argue with him again, but caught the look on Ron's face and stopped dead in his tracks. "Ok, fine but tell me what happens and tell Hermione that I say uh, hi and that I'm sorry."

"Will do." Ron said, already halfway down the hall. 

Hermione felt like she was going to throw up. She was in bed in the hospital wing (where she had been waaay too many times in her opinion) trying to feel something. Numbness was all that she was getting at the moment. She had no family and now, because of her, the school had turned pre-Martin Luther King Jr. 

And she still felt nothing. 

No pain, no guilt, no nothing. Well, that wasn't totally true, she felt disgust at herself…because she couldn't feel anything, which didn't help much on the whole feeling scale. Maybe it was because of her father, he was always telling her that "Grangers do not _feel_ they _act_." Until now, Hermione had always done her best to avoid that little rule. Now it felt as if it were consuming her. Because she did want to act. 

She wanted to kill. 

But still, with this insane, disturbing urge to hurt someone, namely Voldemort, she didn't feel a thing _towards _him, she just knew that she wanted to kill him. Which, Hermione thought was quite understandable. 

"Hermione?" A familiar voice called out from the door. Ron. 

She turned to face him, and suddenly there were tears in her eyes, flowing down her face. _What the hell? Where did those come from? _But then Ron was there, holding her, and she could _feel. _She felt sadness mainly, a deep deep sadness.

"Shhhh…" He whispered in her ear, "I'm here."

So, for what seemed like an eternity, Hermione just let herself be comforted. Soon into that eternity though, she began to feel awkward. 

"Um, thanks Ron." She said, trying to neaten herself.

Ron grinned down at her, clearly amused. "I've seen you in a lot worse shape than this."

"Gee thanks." Hermione muttered, giving up on primping herself. "So what's going on? Did Professor Dumbledore tell everyone about our new…living conditions?"

Ron's face took on a dark look before continuing, "Yeah, and Malfoy and the other fun loving Slytherins are thrilled. But everyone else is mad."

Hermione looked down at her covers, "Yeah, I bet they hate me."

"You?" Ron said, clearly confused. "No, why would they hate you?"

"Well, I…I mean, if Voldemort hadn't…you know, my family and all, this wouldn't have happened."

Ron just stared at her, at lost for words (as we all know, a first for him) and finally lifted her chin up so he could look into her eyes. "Hermione, listen to me. This. Is. NOT. Your. Fault. And no one blames you, at all. Now sure, they're all terrified, but who wouldn't be."

Hermione smiled weakly up at him, "Thanks. You're the best."

Ron blushed slightly, but didn't miss a beat in saying, "You think I don't know that?"

Hermione laughed but then abruptly stopped. "Oh god, tell me I didn't do that."

Ron, confused for the thousandth time in this conversation asked "Do what?"

"Ron, I'm laughing. My parents are dead and I'm laughing." She paused, ashamed of herself, "What kind of bitch am I?"

"Your not. Listen, grieve for your parents but don't let your grieving destroy your life. Your parents wouldn't want that."

Hermione didn't answer, just sighed and looked out the window. Ron didn't get up or say anything, like she expected. He sat there for awhile then stood up, kissed her on the forehead. Bending down to her ear, he whispered "I really will be here for you."

Hermione's face cracked a smile and she turned to look at him, "Since when are you sensitive? You should be cracking jokes and being a jerk, not comforting me with all the right words."

Face reddening Ron turned away, "Let's just say our boy Harry's growing on me."

Hermione tried to smile again but didn't have enough energy. She heard Ron shut the door behind him. Looking out the window again she saw it had started to rain. Fitting.

"This is your bodyguard Hermione." Dumbledore said, smiling. 

"Your kidding."

"This is fully trained WPA agent Witherson."

Her "bodyguard" grinned. "Call me Maggie."

Hermione just started at the girl, floored. "Your kidding."

Maggie burst out laughing, "I know! Isn't it a riot? But I can protect you, be assured."

Hermione was NOT assured. The girl was no older than herself with curly dark blond hair to the middle of her back, green eyes and was actually quite pretty. She looked like the only thing she could fight was a bad hair day. "Um, Professor?" 

Professor Dumbledore smiled at the two girls, "I'm sorry Hermione, I have to go. Agent Witherson-"

"Maggie" the girl said glaring at him, "I sound like a middle aged man when you call me that."

"My apologies." Dumbledore said, "_Maggie_ can answer all your questions." And with that, he left the room. 

Maggie looked at Hermione again, still grinning. "Stop looking at me like that. You look like a fish with your mouth hanging open." Opening the shades and letting the light in, she stared to talk a mile a minute, "I started training at seven. My family has always been prominent in the WPA, and when they heard about this new undercover agent program, they signed me up. I may look little an air-head mall rat, but I've been trained in all different types of fighting techniques."

She paused, glancing at Hermione, "REALLY. I'm also an expert on any protection spells, which definitely comes in handy, as you can imagine. Anyway, I'm one of the best. Especially because of my appearance, so I can get by with a lot of things a big, bulky, adult agent couldn't. I mean, who would suspect a sweet, innocent little girl like myself?"

"Uhhhh…"

"And I'm modest, now get up and get dressed, we have to get to breakfast like, 20 minutes ago." As Maggie had been talking, Hermione had noticed slight differences in her than other girls her age. She moved with a weird grace almost like a cat. She looked strong. She wasn't bulky or anything, but had subtle muscles. She wasn't wearing robes either, she was wearing normal muggle clothing. Well kinda, the clothing choices looked…tough. Black tank, beat up, slightly baggy dark green pants. Maggie had a pretty chain around her neck that disappeared into her shirt before you could see what was attached. 

Once Hermione was ready, they headed towards the door. Before they had left the room Maggie grabbed her and held her wrist in a grip that was almost painful, and said "Hermione, I feel very sorry about your parents. If you ever need someone to talk to, I'm not the best choice, but I will listen."

Then she let go and continued on like she hadn't said anything. "Maggie?" Hermione asked as they walked towards the Great Hall. "What does WPA stand for?"

"Wizard Protection Agency." Catching the look at Hermione's face she said "I know, pathetic. I don't know who thought it up. Whoever it was, they must not have been very good at names." 

Ron and Harry were sitting at the "Pure-bloods" side of the Great Hall. Harry's body guard was at the door watching everyone. He resembled a troll, only uglier. No one was talking, on either side. People were either staring at Harry's bodyguard, staring at each other, or staring at the people on the other side of the hall. It was ridiculous, it was like suddenly, in the course of one night, everyone was different. They were divided now. Malfoy couldn't be happier. He couldn't stop smiling. Ron was alternating between glaring at Malfoy and glaring at the door.

"Where is she!" He yelled, making the whole hall jump. "_Your_ bodyguard got you here on time why couldn't Hermione's?"

Like clockwork, Hermione and her bodyguard walked into the hall at that moment. And everyone just looked stunned. Malfoy was the first one to speak. "That's your bodyguard Granger? She looks more like a cheerleader!"

In a blink of an eye, Malfoy was on his back, in a platter of eggs. Maggie had the collar of his robes in her hand and leaned in so close that their noses were almost touching. "Shut up and stay away from Hermione. Got it?" Malfoy made a squeaking noise and Maggie smiled, "Ok, see ya around!"

The Great Hall, except for the Slytherins burst into applause. Even the teachers, besides Snape of course, were smiling. Ron glanced over at Hermione, and immediately stopped cheering. Hermione wasn't even smiling. She was just staring at Maggie and Malfoy. 

The rest of breakfast was much better, the "Groups" talked amongst themselves mostly, but soon people tossed comments back and forth among both groups. It was almost like it was before. Except that they were on separate sides of the Hall and people were going hoarse trying to talk to their friends. Ron seemed much happier, Harry noticed. The only thing that kept him from being his sarcastic self was when he looked over at Hermione, who looked rather…passive. Harry couldn't blame her of course, her parents had just died, what did Ron expect? For Hermione to be the life of breakfast? 

Not that they needed one. It seemed as if Maggie was everyone's new best friend. People were constantly asking her questions all meal long, and, Harry was impressed. She didn't seem to mind at all. It seemed as if Hogwarts was strong enough to deal with the forced segregation. Harry looked over at _his _bodyguard, and found himself wishing he had Maggie instead.

Harry's mood had considerable changed by lunch. Tension was rising again, and people were beginning to stick with their groups. Harry had noticed Hermione glancing over at Ron and him once or twice. but she was usually too busy staring out of the window to even pay attention to class, let alone the "puries" as they were beginning to be known. 

Hermione looked down at her delicious lunch and sighed. 

"Would you STOP sighing?" Maggie snapped next to her. "Come on, cheer up."

Hermione stared at her as if Maggie had grown a second head. "My parents were murdered only a few days ago and your telling me to 'cheer up'?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Besides, Dean Thomas has been staring at you for all of lunch." It was true, Dean was looking at Hermione right now in fact. Hermione glared at him and he suddenly became very interested in his mashed potatoes.

Maggie groaned, "Ok, its your life. I'm just the bodyguard. What class do you have next?"

Hermione winced, "Potions" 

Potions was hell. The class was split up as usual, and Snape was loving it. Hermione was being ignored by everyone except Maggie who kept on whispering demeaning comments about Snape to her, Ron just kept on staring at her obviously worried, and Harry who just sent her "I-know-how-you-feel" looks. And she was sick of it. That numb feeling was coming back. But she was beginning to like the feeling, it was comforting, it helped her not to feel madness, or care that everyone was acting like she was a freak. 

Maggie leaned over again and whispered, "You think that a few kicks to the head could make him loosen up a little?" 

Hermione rolled her eyes. And Maggie was beginning to annoy her. Everyone else thought she was the most interesting person they had ever met and Maggie had been doing everything to get people to keep thinking that.

Professor Snape left the room for a moment, saying something about getting extra supplies. Hermione didn't care enough to listen. She was concentrating on the numb feeling, realizing how good it made her feel. Almost invincible. She felt as if there were a darkness floating around her, comforting her, like Ron did. 

"Mudbloods" Hermione heard a voice mutter at the other side of the room

"Shove it, Malfoy" Three voices said at the same time. Ron, Harry and Maggie. Three different facial expressions were worn when they each said this. Ron's was of fury, Harry's was of weariness and Maggie's was boredom. 

Dean Thomas stood up and glared at Harry and Ron "Leave us alone puries. We don't need you to protect us from him."

Pansy, Malfoy's girlfriend stood up along with many others, and Hermione couldn't help but notice some of those "others" weren't Slytherins. "Listen you filthy Mudbloods, at least Voldemort has the brains to realize that killing you all off was the right thing to do!"

There was complete silence for about three seconds then everyone started to attack each other, without even bothering with wands. Maggie was, of course kicking major butt and keeping everyone away from Hermione, who was still sitting at her desk opening a book. Harry and Ron were both fighting and Harry's bodyguard looked like he had fallen asleep. Suddenly the door slammed shut. 

"STOP IT!!!!" Snape roared. "A hundred points from both houses!" He glared at everyone, disgusted, "Sit down." 

Maggie plopped down next to Hermione, grinning "That was a rush, huh?"

Things went down-hill from there. The worst thing was, wizards with muggle blood in them were beginning to be killed again, just like before. With every murder came more tension. People stayed with their group, hurling insults at the other. Classes consisted of note taking and glaring. Meals were eaten in complete silence. Ron and Harry tried to catch Hermione's eye, but she was either ignoring them or really didn't notice them. As the days went by, Hermione looked more and more distant. And they couldn't speak to her because of the large group around her where ever she went. People seemed to feel that they needed to protect her. Especially Dean, which Ron wasn't happy about at all. 

"Why doesn't he leave her alone! It's not like she's exactly responsive to him." Ron paused, catching his breath "I doubt she's even said one word."

Harry didn't have time to answer because Ron kept on talking, "I tell you Harry, this is stupid. I'm finding her tonight."

Hermione glanced at the roaring fire in the common room. She had gotten Ron's note and came down to see what he wanted to talk to her about. The numbness was still there, and it wasn't so comforting anymore. It scared her, she needed to _feel_ something. But all that had happened was that things had gotten darker, that darkness was now haunting her, in her sleep, everywhere. There was no escaping it. 

Then she had found a solution. She had been sharpening her quills when her hand slipped. She got cut, and Hermione was suddenly feeling something. Pain. It wasn't any big deal, a few cuts here a few cuts there. She could feel something now. Pain showed her that she was still alive.

"Hermione?" Ron said quietly as he sat down next to her

She turned to face him "Hey Ron"

"Hey, how are you holding up."

"Oh wonderful. Hogwarts seems to be heading to another Holocaust because of me, but other than that, everything's peachy."

Ron stiffened, "I told you before, this is NOT your fault" He stopped, trying to stop his anger from showing, "The same thing happened before you and I were even born."

Hermione looked up at him confused, "What do you mean?"

Ron sighed and buried his face in his hands. "When Voldemort first came into power and started to kill anyone that he considered a 'Mudblood', people became terrified."

"Well duh" Hermione muttered, sounding almost like her old self for a moment.

"Anyway, pure-bloods became so scared that they distanced themselves as far away from anyone with muggle blood in them as they could. They almost started to believe that they were better than them. Some were so scared they crossed over into Voldemort's circle. You see, Voldemort wouldn't take anyone with muggle blood in them." Ron looked at Hermione, "You can see the same thing happening again."

Hermione lifted her head and Ron could see tears shinning in her eyes. "Oh God…." She moaned.

Ron immediately reached over and gave her a hug, comforting her like he did that first night. When they pulled apart this time, Ron looked into her eyes and kissed her. Ron was amazed at how perfect it felt.Until Hermione stood up, knocking over a table looking at him in shock. Before Ron could say anything she ran out of the common room, into the bathroom. 

__

What is wrong with you? She screamed at herself _Why didn't you feel anything? You care about Ron. _Quickly taking out her knife that she kept in her pocket, she made a cut into her arm. _Ahhh…much better. _Hermione looked up into the mirror. What she saw scared her. 

The darkness was inside of her.

Mudbloods-Part Three

Maggie groaned as the hot water hit her back and shoulders. All that extra training Lord Voldemort was putting her through were really starting to strain her. But of course, it was worth it. She already had the admiration of Potter. Hell, she had the admiration of everyone in the school. It was going to be too easy. Maggie didn't know why Lord Voldemort and everyone was so worried. She was the best. The WPA didn't suspect a thing, and her Mother's family had been Lord Voldemort's confidants forever. 

Naturally, she had followed in their footsteps. Her Mother was a special dark wizard, the one that carried out Lord Voldemort's most fun plans. In fact, her Mom had been there when the Potter's were killed. Her Mother had saved him from certain death. She couldn't believe that the Ministry of Magic had never found out that her Mom was from the dark side. It was because of how "trust worthy" and respected her father was on this side. Sickening if you think about it. No one in Lord Voldemort's inner circle had known about her and her Mother, top secret you know. So it was simple to wait for Voldemort's return and instructions while living a "normal" life. Her Mother taught her all she needed to know about the dark arts. They were the best. Then her Mother had her "accident" and died. 

Rinsing out her hair, she rolled her eyes. And got shampoo in them, but she quickly rinsed it out and rolled her eyes again in defiance to the damn shampoo. What right did it have to get in her eyes anyway? Chuckling, Maggie continued on her pep talk. She was awesome, nothing had stopped her yet. And nothing ever will. She was Lord Voldemort's right hand, she was his hope for the future. But for some reason, he had begun to doubt her skills these past few months. But no big problem there, all she needed to do was remind her _Lord _why she was so useful to him. 

She would kill the little boy, Harry Potter. 

It was stupid really, after all the boy had been through he was still so young. Mentally, not physically of course. Technically, she was only two years older than him, 17. But she was so much more powerful than Potter. She was above him. She was Maggie. She was perfect in every way.

It wasn't simple to get this opportunity. She had to be interviewed, background checked, spell checked, EVERYTHING to become Hermione's bodyguard. She swore an oath to protect the girl, but it was worth it. She was now so close to Potter, she could literally touch him. But it wasn't that easy. She couldn't just kill Potter and go. When Lord Voldemort had killed Hermione's parents, it was for a greater purpose. 

Her Lord had predicted everything perfectly. Hogwarts was alerted, and then using his servants in powerful Ministry positions, Lord Voldemort managed to get the ministry to assign bodyguards to Hermione and Harry. The next part was the one that frustrated Maggie, she thought she should have just been Harry's guard from the beginning. But then Lord Voldemort explained his reasoning 

When she killed Potter, there would be an amazing amount of guilt. Especially from all the Mudbloods that she had gained trust from. They would hate themselves for being so blind, and would fear her Lord even more. Her Lord hated anyone that wasn't of pure blood. He hated that aspect of his past. He never fit in with his Slytherin peers. He was always being picked on. Lord Voldemort knew that the pure bloods were right though. His heritage was a fluke, he was meant to be one of them. Her Lord would make all the impures suffer for being like him, they didn't belong with the real wizards. Not that he just wanted to be feared by Mudbloods of course. 

That was the main purpose for all of this. Maggie would have to make sure that Lord Voldemort was feared by all again. Wizards will realize the extent of his and his follower's powers. Potter's death would have to be extravagant, terrifying. 

Luckily, that was Maggie's specialty.

All she had to do was wait for Lord Voldemort's orders. And then Bang! The wonder boys toast. And her Lord would respect her once more.

Ron stared at his eggs. For some reason they didn't taste right. Or maybe it was because his mind was about a light year away. Well, not really. His mind was only across the Great Hall. To the girl on the right of Dean, to the left of Maggie. Hermione. Ron watched as Maggie grabbed one of Hermione's sausages and flirted with whoever was sitting across from her, Ron couldn't see his face. Hermione didn't even notice. She was staring out the window at another perfect day. She looked, sick, worried and scared.

Pretty much exactly the way Ron felt. 

Ron knew, he KNEW Hermione cared about him. But there was something in those eyes that frightened him. There was something seriously wrong with Hermione. He glared at Dean when he leaned over to talk to Hermione, smiling. Why could Dean see that she wasn't interested in him? Dean wasn't Hermione's type, she needed someone that could make her laugh, and make her loosen up. Someone like him. No, not someone _like_ him. Him. Ron knew that Hermione and him were right for each other, all he needed was a chance to show her. Ron watched Hermione get up and say something to Maggie who nodded then went back to her flirting. _Perfect._

Hermione curled up and closed her eyes, sitting in front of the roaring fire in the common room. The days seemed to be getting longer and longer. She was just so tired, all she wanted to do was sleep. 

She had spent all night tossing and turning about the whole Ron thing, her parents, and Dougie. Dougie was her best friend from the Muggle world, and she was going to be staying with his family for the summer until something else could be arranged. 

Hermione wanted to talk to him, but the only way she could do that was by using her cell phone, which she had had bewitched to work in Hogwarts by Dumbledore and then lost it last week. Besides, she knew that was out of the question, if she talked to him, he would know that something was wrong. He had a knack for that.

Ron was her only option. But she couldn't burden him with what was going on with her now, especially after that whole scene last night. She still couldn't believe that she had ran out, she cared about Ron. Or at least…she remembered caring for him. Everything seemed to be slipping away so fast now. All she had left were her memories and her knife. 

Hermione blanched when she thought about her knife. It was helpful to her, but Hermione knew if was only hurting her in the long run. She knew that cutting herself wasn't exactly the smartest way to cope with grief. But it was all she had to keep her alive. Pain was the only way Hermione thought she could feel now.

She moaned looking at the wounds she, herself had inflicted. She wanted to ask someone for help, she really did. But then, like everything else, that would only end up getting her hurt. She didn't need to go through that again. She went through it when her brother was killed, when two of her best friends died in a car crash last summer, and now with her parents. She couldn't let anyone get close. Yes, that was the answer. Block out Dougie, Harry, and even…Ron. Hermione didn't like thinking about her life without him, but it was for the best. 

If no one gets close, no one can hurt you. 

Ron looked in the common room, making sure no one else was in here except for Hermione. There wasn't. Relieved, Ron began walking towards Hermione, who was staring at her arm. As soon as she heard him walking behind her, she pulled her sleeve down and stood up, glaring at him.

"What do you want?" She snapped

Taken back by her reaction, Ron continued, looking more than a little confused, "I was just wondering if we could talk."

She narrowed her eyes, "I don't feel like _talking _Ronnie, so leave me alone."

Ron looked into her eyes, not believing what he was hearing, "Hermione? What's going-"

Hermione cut him off and moved closer, so they were almost touching and whispered, "Didn't you hear me? I saaaid leave. Me. Alone." She backed away and sat down on the couch, "So do it."

Maggie smiled watching the scene in the Gryffindor common room. Maybe there was hope for Hermione after all. Ron, after staring at her for a moment backed away, looking like he could cry. _Awwww… _Maggie thought, grinning _Isn't that sweet. Wesley being rejected by his one true love. And he thought that she loved him, and trusted him-_ Maggie suddenly straightened up and had to stop herself from laughing. I was just so stupidly obvious, Maggie didn't know why she hadn't thought of it before.

Everyone trusts Hermione, and (well, most anyway) liked her. She could be Hermione, at least for some time. It was a complex spell, and would have to take place almost immediately. Maggie would make herself into a clone of Hermione, and then the real Hermione could be…sent home for sometime. Then it would be waaaay too easy to kill Harry. 

Maggie was going to enjoy this. 

Hermione was blinking rapidly, trying not to cry when she heard Maggie approach her.

"Hey Hermi, I saw the whole thing with Ron, you ok?"

Hermione's eyebrows shot up, shocked about this new concern from Maggie, "I'm fine. Why won't people stop asking me that?"

Maggie smiled, and almost laughed, she looked giddy. "I don't know Hermione."

And before Hermione could do anything, Maggie had grabbed her head and touched their foreheads together. Maggie whispered a spell that she didn't know and suddenly she was looking at herself. 

It took a moment before that sunk in, mostly because she was so used to seeing herself from her 3rd year. _She _was looking at _herself. _Well this was a charming new twist. 

One hell of a time for Hermione to have left her want in her room. 

"Hermione" looked at Hermione and smiled, "Well, bye now Hermione. Be happy that I'm taking your miserable little life off your hands. You can just hang out at your "home" for awhile. Have fun."

And then when Hermione opened her eyes, she was in her room at home. 

Maggie walked down the hall to Hermione's first class, trying to get used to being taller. She kept on tripping. She walked into the class trying to look Hermione-ish. 

"Sorry I'm late sir." Maggie said, with Hermione's voice. "I had to see Maggie off."

Professor Dracon looked surprised, "Isn't that your bodyguard Miss Granger?"

"Yes, but unfortunately her Aunt has fallen ill and she had to go help her. Professor Dumbledore felt that I was safe as long as I'm not alone." Maggie finished her perfectly told lie with a complement, "And I'm sure I'm safe in your class sir."

Professor Dracon blushed and smiled at her, "Of course, of course. Take your seat." Maggie walked up to Hermione's seat and sat down, feeling pretty pleased with herself. Glaring at Ron who was starring at her, looking puzzled. She began to be Hermione. She took notes.

"That was NOT Hermione." Ron said, walking with Harry "No way, no how."

"What are you talking about? Hermione's been having a hard time lately, she needed to yell at someone and you were the only one around."

"Not in the common room! Just now, in Dracon's class. There was something weird about her. It was like she was….just weird."

Harry groaned as he cleaned off his glasses, "Listen Ron, I know you love her."

Ron went completely scarlet and opened his mouth to disagree but Harry cut him off, "I know you do, its obvious. And I think there is a slim chance Hermione may feel the same way. But now is NOT the time. Give her some space and let her deal with this on her own."

"But she needs help dealing with her parent's death! What kind of friends would we be if we just abandoned her?"

"The understanding type. Just let her know that you're here for her if she needs you."

"But-"

"She needs time to deal. And with friends trying to cheer her up constantly, it doesn't make it easy. Especially with you who's…" Harry trailed off. 

"Who's what?!"

"Well…you can be slightly, um…overprotective." Harry said, avoiding Ron's eyes

"Me? Overprotective?" Ron said, sounding shocked.

"Yeah, pretty much." Harry said grinning

Hermione groaned as she looked around her "room." It was almost completely empty. Everything must have been removed after her parents…Hermione swallowed, after her parents died. Now, her family had always been extremely wealthy, and her room had always been huge but this was just weird. It was like standing in the Grand Canyon (A place in America that she had read about). 

Sitting down on the floor Hermione steadied herself with deep breaths. _Think Granger, Think!! _Hermione's brain finally kicked in. First, she had to get out of here. There was no heat, phones, or any Standing up and walking to the lowest floor she was about to break a window and climb out when she noticed something on the wall. It was a brown rust color and smelled disgusting. Dried blood. Hermione felt like she was about to throw up, kicking the window she ran out of the house, not looking back. 

As she began to slow down, she realized that she had a long walk ahead of her. She would go to Dougie's of course, and then try to get in touch with Hogwarts, and tell them about Maggie. How do you get in contact with the wizard world without a wand or a owl? Shaking her head, Hermione decided to worry about that when she got to Dougie's. She felt a few drops of water and quickened her pace. _Perfect. _

Robert Douglas McKenzie (Dougie for short) was pissed. His best friend, Onie (Hermione was her real name) hadn't called in a week. He grinned, guessing that she had lost her phone. Onie was always losing that thing. He was worried about her, and how she was dealing with Mr. And Mrs. Granger's death. He still couldn't believe it. And if he knew Onie, she wasn't talking about it with anyone.

Frustrated, Dougie thought about calling Matt to do something, he was getting restless. He either needed to talk to Onie or go indoor rock climbing. 

Ding Dong Ding! Dougie rolled his eyes at the stupid doorbell noise his mother had installed. Listening to their Butler answer the door, he bolted upright when he heard who it was.

"Miss Granger?"

Well that was convenient. Rolling off of his bed, he ran downstairs. "Onie?"

Hermione's familiar bushy head appeared. "Dougie? You know how I always manage to get myself in trouble?"

Dougie smiled, remembering the time she blew up a girl in Kindergarten, "Yeah, Why?"

Hermione shook her head, "Sit down."

A/N: OK, heres whats up. As I said on the little "summary" area, part 4 is gonna be LOOOOOONG. And I don't know if anyone really cares if I finish it or not, so….if I don't get, lets say….15ish reviews, I'm not going to complete it. It would just be a waste of time. Tootles!!


End file.
